


Whumptober 2019- Day 1: Shaky Hands

by PurpleMango



Series: Mango's (sad) Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Lots of Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thorin Feels, no.1 - Freeform, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMango/pseuds/PurpleMango
Summary: Please excuse the length, as I am currently down with the flu (great way to start my favorite month smh)Hope you like it!(◕ㅅ◕✿)





	Whumptober 2019- Day 1: Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the length, as I am currently down with the flu (great way to start my favorite month smh)   
Hope you like it!   
(◕ㅅ◕✿)

"It's- It's okay. It'll be okay. The- the elves- they fix you up- good as new…" Bilbo knelt beside the Dwarven King, voice felt unsteady and tears in his eyes. Drawing shaking hands down to clutch at the larger hands that had always been calloused and strong compared to his own, he tried to hold in a muffled sob as he felt the warmth slowly being leached from the man. "Thorin- Thorin don't- you're not-... you'll be okay…"

_ He has to be. _

_ He has to be okay- how was Bilbo going to live without Thorin not even knowing that... _

_ That he loved him? _

Dark eyes that had never looked so hazy and unclear sought out his own tear-filled ones, the edges of the dwarf's lips pulling into a sort of apologetic smile. "So- so this… is where the- the line of Durin… falls…"

"No! No, you're alright- don't say things like that!" Bilbo gripped the man's hands in his own, trembling from the turmoil in his chest. "You- you have to be!"

Thorin Okensheild took his hand back, reaching up to weakly brush his thumb across Bilbo's cheek. "I am-... sorry… Bilbo Baggins…" Arm falling, as if it was too much for the man to keep aloft, Thorin's eyes fluttered for a moment, before closing.

The creaking of ice and the whistling wind were all the sounds Bilbo could hear as his brain seemed to go numb. "But… but I loved you…" Hot tears stung his eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching around Thorin's as if maybe he'd be able to find the man warm and  _ there _ if he kept checking. "Doesn't- doesn't that count for- for anything? Isn't- isn't love supposed to save the day?"

There was no answer but the static in his brain and the wind that slowly drew the warmth from his King Under the Mountain.


End file.
